Davy Jones's Hunger
by Luthy Lovett
Summary: Davy Jones decides that Will's punishment was not enough. Decided to change it from a oneshot to an ongoing story. DMC spoilers.
1. Davy Jones's Hunger

I stood there and watched the whipping, a thin smile twisting my lips. Ever lash of the whip sent shivers down my spine. I drank in both William Turner's physical pain, and the emotional agony of his father.

But then, all too soon, it was over. Bootstrap Bill had finished delivering the five lashes that I had ordered he give to his son. Bootstrap threw down the whip and began running towards his son, but stopped as I held up a hand.

"No," I said, gesturing for him to bring the whip to me. "We're not done yet. I'm adding ten lashes to his punishment, because of your earlier interruption."

Bootstrap recoiled, staring at me in horror. "No," he rasped, "No, I won't let you!"

"Father, leave it be." I heard the boy say.

"Such valiance, I chuckled, then turned back to Bootstrap. "Your impudence has just earned your son another five lashes. Do ya have any more objections?"

Bootstrap shook his head silently.

"Good. Now, bring me the whip." I ordered, holding out my hand.

He wordlessly handed me the whip, then stood back to make room for me. The two crewmembers holding William forced him back against the pole. I examined his already cut and bloodied back, pondering where to lay down the first blow.

I picked a spot, an brought the whip down hard. He grunted and arched his back, his breath hissing out in pain.

Again and again I brought the whip down, until I reached fifteen. By then Will's breathing had turned ragged, and I heard him trying to swallow his tears of pain.

"Remember that, boy." I sneered, dropping the whip. Turning, I headed back to my cabin as I heard the boy being thrown down the stairs, amidst the laughter and mocking of the crew.


	2. Proper Punishment

"Bootstrap. Bootstrap Bill, I never thought you could be so stupid." Those were my words to Bootstrap, as I faced him and his son on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. I slowly shook my head and began to circle them as I talked.

"You've already gotten your son into enough trouble, haven't ye? And now, you have to go and try to help him escape. Why did you ever think it would work? You know me too well, Bootstrap Bill."

I stopped circling, and faced them both. Will's face showed a flicker of fear, but then it disappeared and melted into cold defiance. Bootstrap simply looked at me, then finally said, "What more can you do to me?"

I stared at him. Could this man really be joking with me? "You haven't seen anything yet, Bootstrap Bill."

He laughed coldly, "That I'm sure of."

I glared at him, and then my gaze shifted to Will. "I want both of ye to be down in the brig for the night, until I can think of what to do with ye. Bosun!"

The bosun came up, and I ordered him to put both father and son in the brig. I then retired to my cabin, casting about in my mind fora suitable punishment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When morning came, I had decided on at least one punishment for the two of them. I came out onto the deck, and ordered for the both of them to be brought to me. They were thrown down at my feet, and I looked down at them in distaste anddemanded them to get up.

"Now," I said. "I've decided to... reverse yesterday's situation." I held out a whip to William, the same one that had caused him so much pain yesterday. "Look familiar, lad? Do ye have any idea what I want you to do with this?"

He stared at it, and as realization began to dawn on his face he shot me a look of purest hatred. "No. I won't do it."

I chuckled. "Oh, yes, boy. You _will _do it.Otherwise there'll be worse things yet for both ye and yer father. Now, take it!" I thrust it at him, and he snatched it up, his eyes smoldering in anger.

"I said I won't do it!" he shouted,and struck out at me with the whip. It connected with my cheek, leaving a slim, bloody line down the side of my face.

Immediately two crewmembers grabbed the boy, struggling to restrain him. The whip fell to the ground, and Bootstrap looked at me in horror, clearly fearing for his son.

"You're going to regret that, boy." I hissed, gesturing for them to bring both of them back to the brig.


	3. No One Can Tame the Sea

**(Sorry it took so long to update. The internet was down for about a week, and then I was lazy and wouldn't get off my butt to update it. Feel free to whack me up the side of the head with a loaf of French bread. :)I think that the chapter after this may be the last. Any opinions on that are welcome. In fact, all opinions are welcome.)**

They were before me on the ground, completely at my mercy. I treasured this moment, this feeling. The boy gazed defiantly up at me, and though there was fear in his eyes, there was also defiance. I ignored it, knowing that soon there would only be fear left. Fear- and hatred.

"Now," I said, speaking at least. "I have decided on your punishment."

Bootstrap looked up, fear in his eyes. "What are you going to do to him? Don't hurt him, please-"

"Shut up." I interrupted him. "He won't be hurt, at least not physically. It's you I'm going to hurt."

Bootstrap glanced at me, a question in his eyes. I saw Will glare at me, eye burning with hatred. "You leave my father alone!"

I laughed, and gestured for two of the crewmates to come and get them. "I'll do what I like, boy. You have no control over the sea."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I watched with barely-concealed satisfaction as they slammed Bootstrap up against the mast. I had told them to not bother removing his shirt, as the bosun would see to that soon enough.

I looked over at the two crew members who held the boy. There was no way he could possibly escape from them, but still he struggled. They had gagged him, to cease his relentless shouting at me.

Chuckling quietly, I nodded to the bosun. "Begin."

The bosun stepped forward, and in his hands he held the whip. The boy struggled even more violently, but it was to no avail.

The bosun raised the whip, and brought it down onto Bootstrap's back. I saw Bootstrap stiffen with pain, and I smiled with satisfaction.

The whip cracked down again and again, and Will was made to watch it all. I could tell that the boy was struggling to hold back tears, and I saw that Bootstrap was crying openly now.

Soon there was little left of Bootstrap's shirt, save for a few tatters. His back was scored with bloody lines, and he had gone limp in the crewmate's arms. I let the bosun continue for a few minutes longer, and I finally said, "Stop. Let the boy finish it."

I ordered the boy to be brought before me, and his gag removed.

"So, boy, are you going to do it?" I asked coolly, smiling at him.

"Never," the boy hissed. "I will never hurt my father."

"Alright, then. Have it your way. Bosun- keep going until he collapses!"

Will flinched, and I knew I would have my way. "Give it to me." He snatched the whip from the bosun, and stood before his father's bloody back. After a few moments, he finally asked, "How many?"

"I want you to give him thirty. And don't stop until you're done."

Will hung his head for a moment, trying to collect himself. Finally, he raised his head, and brought up the hand that held the whip.

He brought the whip down on his father's back.

"Again," I said smugly.

Will obeyed, and he brought it down over and over, until he finally reached thirty. By that time, I could tell he was crying, and I said, "Enough. You're done. Bosun, crew- leave them to their own devices. They won't dare trying to escape."

The crew obeyed my orders, and I lingered a few moments, watching as the boy dropped to his knees next to his father.

Smiling, I turned away and headed toward my cabin.

No one can tame the sea.


	4. You Can't Escape

(Sorry this is so short of an update! I'm watching my sister and her friend and they're telling me they're bored, so I need to go make them un-bored. XD So, looks like I've decided that this isn't the last chapter! Buahahahaha!)

Fools. I _told_ them- I never thought they could be _this_ thick.

I watched them from the shadows, hidden. They never noticed me. I saw Will kneel down beside his father, crying softly. I heard him say, "Father, I'm so sorry!" But Bootstrap only shook his head, and rasped something, his voice weak from pain.

The boy leaned back, shaking his head. I saw him speaking to his father, and his father nodding, insisting. "Go," I heard, "Just go! Now!" I saw Bootstrap's head fall back, and knew that he had become unconscious.

Will sat there for a while, just staring at his father. Finally, knowing that it was what he must do, he got up. Glancing around, his eyes seemed to pause over the spot where I was, but I knew there was no way he could have seen me.

I watched as the boy headed towards the railing, looking out over the sea. What was he going to do, swim for it?

As I saw him tensing himself, preparing for a dive, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Apparently he was. I walked over to him, taking my time. I saw the fear in him as I clomped over.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I turned him around to face me. Ah, the defiance again. We'd be rid of that soon enough.

"You can't escape boy," I growled in a low voice. "No one can."


	5. A Death in the Family

(Okay, I think you guys are going to hate me for this chappie. Heh. I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue it after this chap... but you may not like me very much. XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own it. And please don't hurt me!

I walked slowly up to the door of the brig, keeping my face expressionless. They had no idea what was in store for them- no idea that they would so soon be torn apart from each other.

"Boy," I said, a tone of mock gentleness in my voice. "You love your father- am I right? Well, then, I think you would find it wise to listen to a... proposal I have for you."

William looked up at me, anger still in his eyes. "Haven't you tormented us enough? Is there still more you desire to do to us?"

I chuckled, and then continued, "Ah, but you have it wrong. I'm willing to let your father go-"

Will's head snapped up, his eyes hopeful. "What? You'll free him?"

I smiled thinly. "That I will- but only if you agree that you shall owe me a single honor-bound promise. Agreed?"

I saw Bootstrap put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "No," he murmured, shaking his head. He was still weak from the lashing he had received. "Don't give yourself up for me."

But Will shook off his father's hand. "I'll do it. Free my father and... and I'll do anything you ask of me."

"Good." I gestured Clanker over. "Let them out of there."

Clanker smiled, and unlocked the cell door, ushering them out onto the main deck. He came back and handed the key to me. "You'll be needing this soon, Captain."

"Hm." I said, before turning back to the boy. "I hereby free your father. He is no longer in my service."

I saw the boy's eyes light up, and the beginnings of a smile flickered onto his face.

"And now," I said. "for that proise you owe to me."

The smile disappeared, replaced by fear. "And- and what will you have me do?"

"Oh, nothing too hard. Bootstrap, give your knife to the boy."

Bootstrap looked at me for a second, a sense of knowing on his face, before finally doing what I said. He worldlessly handed his knife to his son.

"Now, I want you to take that knife, and run it through your father's heart." I said, watching him carefully.

William stared at me in shock, and I could see him struggling not to leap at me. "Never. I will never kill my father!"

"Ah, but you must. Not only are you honor bound to do it, but if you don't it will be all the worse for your father. Now, I suggest you do it before my patience runs thin."

I saw how he was struggling, a look of desperation on his face. He was trying to come up with words, come up with an excuse, anything, but nothing would surface.

And he knew nothing would change my mind.

"Come on, boy. The clock is ticking." I said, warning him. Clanker and Maccus stepped forward, ready to do my bidding.

The boy let out a strangled sound, turning to his father. Emotions flickered rapidly across his face, and I saw his knuckles turn white from holding the hilt of the knife so tightly.

"F-father... I love you." He said, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"I love you too, son." Bootstrap answered softly. "And I want you to know- that I understand."

I took a step forward, and Will shuddered violently.

Then, he swung his hand forward, jerkily, and plunged the knife up to the hilt in his father's breast.


	6. A Promise Extracted

Bootstrap's eyes widened as the knife plunged into his chest, mouth open in silent pain. His body fell to the ground, his lips moving to form words that no one but he could hear. His eyes locked onto his son's, a vacant look of understanding. His breathing came out in rasps, slowing- finally stopping.

I watched all this silently, and then turned to lok at Will. He was staring at his hands, as if in disbelief at what he had just done. The tears flowed freely from his eyes, and his face was contorted in pain.

"Well, boy," I said, satisfaction obvious in my voice. "It seems like you've finally learned your lesson."

He looked at me, and his eyes were filled with hate, but they were devoid of the one thing that had always been there before- defiance. "What lesson?" He choked out. "What lesson would you have me learn that you out me through so much torment for?" His voice broke, and his eyes flickered from the knife in his father's chest to his hands.

I simply chuckled, not bothering to give him an answer. "It matters not now. And, it seems it is time for you to pay off that promise you owe me."

He looked up at me, confused. "But i've already payed it off. This-" he gestured to his fallen father. "Is what you had me do."

A smile spread across my face, and I laughed harshly. "That was not the promise. Did you ever hear me say, 'Boy, I want you to promise to kill your father?'"

I turned to my gathered crew,looking at each of them in turn. "Did any of you hear me say that? Hm, none?"

My query was answered with shaking heads.

The boy stared at me, shocked. "So I could have refused."

I nodded, still laughing. "Indeed, you could have. Though he would have ended up dead either way. You did that of your own free will, in answer to my simple request."

He hung his head, and asked me, "Then what promise would you now extract from me?" The sentence was barely audible, and his voice was thick with tears.

"I want your soul. I want you to promise to crew on my ship for an eternity."

He looked back at me, his face now carefully blank of all emotion. "I am honor-bound to keep my promises. My soul is now yours."

"Welcome to the crew, Mr. William Turner. I hope you enjoy your stay!" Turning to Clanker, I ordered, "Put him back in the brig... and put his father in there with him. I think they have some unfinished business to settle."

With a thin smile, I watched clanker go to do my bidding.

I had won, at last.

(Don't worry- it's not over! I'll still be updating this. I think. XD Should I continue? Tell me what you think.)


	7. Night Meetings

**_(Heylos! I've decided that I am going to create a contest. Now, there will be a prize, but it's rather small, since I don't have money or t-shirts to throw around. XD The prize for winning the contest is that I'll make you a caption with a character of your choice, provided it's from one of the two PotC movies. The caption will be yours to keep and do what you want with it- I won't post it on the captions page. It'll be YOURS XD So. The subject of the contest will be to write a fic about Will's whipping on the Dutchman. It can be humor, angst- anything you wish. If you'd like to join the contest, PM me, and tell me that you would like to join. After that, write up your story, and email it to me. There's really no deadline for entries, but I'll post a message up here when I'm not accepting any more entries. Have fun, and get writing! Hmm, I think I've decided to set the deadline for the 20th of this month. Stories should be sent in on that day. Or, sooner, if you'd like. .)_**

I watched him that night; watched him in his cell.

He was talking to his father's corpse.

William told his father stories, told him of his life so far- and I heard it all. He told his father how sorry he was, and how he hated me- and I listened.

I left my hiding place, careful to not let him catch sight of me.

I was going to meet with each of my crew in turn, and tell them what they were to do.

I met with Jimmylegs first. I told him that he was to give Will the hardest jobs, and to make sure that he was always put on kraken-calling duty. Jimmylegs laughed, knowing how Will would hate that, calling the Kraken onto innocents.

Then I met with Maccus, and told him to sabotage Will's working attempts as often as he could.

Clanker- I gave him a fun one. He was to do two things. The first was to report to me whenever anything happened regarding William.

The second- well, the second was to be revealed soon enough.

Young Mr. William Turner would not be having an easy time on my crew/

And, oh, how I was going to enjoy it.

(I know, I know- short update. But worry not, the fun starts soon. Or, unfun, as it were. O.o Oh, and by the way, I'm determined that the endng to this story will not be a happy one. It just won't work any other way.)


	8. Clanker

(Mmkay. Update. . And, yup, Clanker's a meanie/bad guy in this fic. XD Onwards!)

When dawn broke, I summoned Clanker to my cabin. It was time to inform him of his second duty.

"Now," I said, leaning back in the chair I was sitting in. "Are ye ready to receive your second order?"

Clanker didn't say anything; he simply looked at me and nodded.

"I think you're going to enjoy what I have in store for you." Leaning forward again, I placed a hand on his shoulder, and lowered my voice. "It's also a chance for you to regain my full trust- and maybe even your former position."

I saw how his eyes lit up at those words, a faint smile flickering over his face. "Anything you require, Captain, I'll do it."

"Ah, good." I removed the hand and sat back. I knew that the promise of redemption would ensnare him.

About twenty years ago, he had been on of the closest to me, one of the highest ranks in the crew, second only to Maccus. But then, when he was on duty calling the Kraken, he had messed up terribly. He somehow broke the turning wheel, and made it stick.

In my anger, I had whipped him, and stripped him of his position.

"What you are going to be doing is whatever I ask of you. You see, the second order is in fact a _series_ of orders."

Clanker chuckled lowly. "So the fun will last even longer."

I smiled. "Indeed, it will. So, after you leave me, I want you to inform young Mr. Turner that he is to dispose of his father's body."

"And how is he to dispose of it?"

"I want him to remove the limbs, and then throw it over… piece by bloody piece."

A sickening smile crept across Clanker's features. "As you wish, Captain."

Standing up, he tipped his hat to me, winked, and went to do my bidding.

(**I'm putting this in bold since some ignorant people seem to be having a hard time finding this. I just wnated to let you know that Will will NOT be descrating his father's body. Bootstrap will be buried as best as Will can... trust me! ;) Also, I am semi-considering a happy ending. )**


	9. An Act of Daring

**(Sorry it took so long to update- I've been WICKED busy with school…. . )**

**Chapter 9**

Hearing a knock upon my cabin door, I looked up, irritated.

"Clanker," I said, my annoyance clear in my voice. "What do ye want?"

"I think ye'd better come on deck, Cap'n."

"An' what is it that so desperately requires my attention?"

"It's the boy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(END OF CHAPTER! Haha, kidding. XD Aren't I just hilarious? I'm also sugar high… Anyhoo, story.)**

Will stood there, his chin held high in insolence. "I won't do it. Even if I would do it, it doesn't matter now. I've already buried my father with as much respect as possible."

Ah, so the defiance was back.

"An' when did you have time for that, boy?"

"Right after he told me how you would have me desecrate my father. Right after he let me out of the brig." Will gestured to Clanker.

"Fool!" I roared, turning to Clanker. "Were ye not watching him?"

Clanker shrugged. "Cap'n, ye told me to get you if there was trouble, so-"

"Silence!" I turned back to the boy. "Is there any reason I shouldn't have ye whipped?"

"Actually, I do have a reason- because there is one thing that I will do." Will's voice was calm, and I saw his hand tighten over something, gripping it.

"And what would that be?"

"This." I saw him yank out what he had been gripping- a knife, his father's knife. The blade glittered in the air as he leapt toward me.

The crew had jumped to grab him, and he somehow managed to evade their grasping hands, still clutching the knife.

I had drawn my broadsword, but for some reason William managed to get the knife under my guard.

I felt the cold metal slice into my beard, and pain flashed through me as I saw one of the living tentacles fall to the deck. It writhed, then finally fell still.

By that time, the crew had recovered from their shock, and had grabbed Will. Jimmylegs snatched the knife from him, and handed it to me.

Sheathing my broadsword, I examined the blood- my blood- on the knife.

Walking over to the boy, I drew the blade slowly across his throat, deep enough to hurt, but shallow enough to let him live.

I saw him shudder in fear and pain as I finished drawing the thin, bloody line.

"Where did ye think that little stunt would get you, boy? Throw him back in the brig!"

**(Oooh, cliffie! What are you gonna do now? XD)**


End file.
